


Snowy Surprise

by ohtheregoesmygrades



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ino and Karin aren't really the focus, No Beta; No time - gotta save my stuff from Tumblr, and delighting in Sakura's embarassment, but they're present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheregoesmygrades/pseuds/ohtheregoesmygrades
Summary: Splat!“Ha, take that Karin!”The half muffled sob following Sakura’s taunt was definitely not from Karin.





	Snowy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: insert usual disclaimer because I still own nothing but damn it I don't have time for this, i gotta save my shit before tumblr eat's it all.

Splat!

“Ha, take that Karin!”

The half muffled sob following Sakura’s taunt was definitely not from Karin. Sakura’s face turned red and her eyes bulged out of her head as she realized her snowball had hit  _Hinata_ , not Karin. Her mouth dropped into a silent scream as her thoughts broke out into chaos. 

_Oh my god, what have I done? Why didn’t I look before I threw it? Karin always passes this way after school, I was just playing around. Oh noooo. Of all people, why Hinata? Why her? What do I say?_

Sakura could only stare in overwhelming terror and guilt as Hinata continued to silently cry and shake in front of her. Desperately, Sakura tried to think of anything she could say or do to make things better. 

_Maybe if I explain it was a joke and everything, then she’ll think it’s funny!...or, well...maybe at least she won’t be mad._

“Ha, sorry, Hinata. It was just a joke-” to Sakura’s absolute horror, Hinata actually started crying harder and  _louder_. The petite little Hyuga tried to brush off the icy snow where it clung to her but a large portion of it was already melting and sticking to her hair and coat. Sakura moved forward to help, but stopped when Hinata violently moved back from her and folded her body inwards as if she was trying to brace for another hit. 

_Oh god, Ino’s right. I’m a total brute. I must have hit her way harder then I realized. Kuso! Oh god this is why I shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near girls like Hinata. She’s too sweet and gentle while I’m fucking He-Man._

“Hey Haruno, looking for someone!” Sakura turned to see Karin down the block sticking her tongue out and coming up from behind her. Ino was walking with her and laughing into her hand. 

“GOD DAMN IT, FOUR EYES!” relieved to have someone to direct herself at, Sakura laid into Karin. “What are you doing coming up that way? You always come from this direction!”

Karin and Ino shared a look and laughed as Sakura angrily gestured around the corner. 

“Aww, is the little pinkie baby mad I ruined her prank?”

Karin’s knowing smirk only served to fluster Sakura.

“Yes, I’m mad! I thought it was you coming so I threw the damn snowball and hit Hinata instead!”

“What?!” Both Ino and Karin shrieked at the same time and turned to each other in shock. Karin couldn’t help it and fell to her knees laughing, but Ino managed to stifle most of her giggles so she could at least try to give Sakura a sympathetic look. 

Ino tried to offer some comfort, “Saku, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Hinata’s really understanding.”

“Not that bad,” Karin sprung up from her laughing fit, “Ino, this dork didn’t hit just anyone-She beaned  ** _her crush_  **with a snowball!”

“DON’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HER!” Sakura shrieked with her face burning and her hand gesturing around the corner at Hinata. HInata, for her part in it all, had finally gotten her tears under control but was only slowly beginning to process what had just been said.

“Oh my god, she still here?” Karin loudly whispered, now feeling slightly ashamed for unknowingly outing her best friend.

“Oh no,” Ino, forever Sakura’s protective mother hen, sprung into action and quickly rounded the corner to find Hinata. Immediately, Ino fussed over the girl and did her best to do damage control. 

Sakura smacked her face into her palms and tried to ignore the heat she could feel radiating from her cheeks. Karin awkwardly shuffled over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, half to comfort Sakura and half to apologize. Sakura only spared her a brief glare before burying her face back into her hands and letting out a groan of embarrassment. 

Gradually, she leaned into Karin’s embrace and tried to distract herself with her friend’s comforting warmth. Sakura didn’t care what Ino did or said right now, she just wanted her to work that special Ino magic and make it all better. Eventually though, Sakura couldn’t ignore the situation anymore, no matter how much she  _really, really_  wanted to. 

Burying herself deeper into Karin’s side and keeping her hands over her face, Sakura focused on trying to subtly overhear what Ino was saying. If it was any good, then maybe she’d could walk away from this with some dignity. If not, she’d need to begin looking for a new school that she could transfer to immediately. 

“-and so Sakura was actually trying to joke around with Karin, not pick on you like those guys from school did today. Actually, you should give Sakura their names, she’d totally go beat them up for you since she’s got the  ** _biggest_** crush ever on you.”

“INO!” Sakura shot up and away from Karin, completely ready to strangle the blonde.

“Karin, let me go, I’m going to kill her! Geeze, Ino, I thought you were trying to make things better, not worse,” whined Sakura as she struggled to get out of Karin’s headlock. 

“Don’t get mad at me, forehead! Four eyes already let that cat out of the bag and it’s not like you weren’t going to beat those guys up as soon as you heard about them teasing Hinata anyway” rebutted Ino as rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. 

“THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT!” Sakura’s face now matched Karin’s hair to the exact shade. 

“Ano-o-o..” Immediately, Sakura stopped struggling against Karin as all three best friends turned to face the quieter girl. 

“Wo-Would-d you really do that for m-m-me?” stuttered Hinata.

_Oh my god, I knew she was cuter when she blushed but it’s even better when it’s me she’s looking at! Sharannaro!_

Noticing their best friends’ dazed expression, Ino and Karin caught each other’s eyes and stifled a laugh. The redhead let go of Sakura and shoved her forward towards Hinata.  

Quickly finding her balance to keep from falling, Sakura took a deep breath and found herself nodding at Hinata. 

“Totally.” Sakura ignored Ino and Karin’s giggles from behind her and focused on trying to stand a little straighter while Hinata’s creamy eyes were focused on her. Hinata seemed to be quietly considering something and Sakura really wanted whatever Hinata was thinking to be something positive about her. 

“Um,” Hinata began. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, “d-do you like hot chocolate? There a n-nice cafe near here that I’d like to go warm up in n-now. W-would you join me?” 

Sakura melted at the soft blush that dusted Hinata’s cheeks. She immediately agreed and happily used one hand to gesture to Hinata to show the way while she discreetly,  _rudely_  gestured with her other hand for Ino and Karin to get lost. 


End file.
